Teddy
Bio Tiberius "Teddy" Crassus was succesful programer and a close friend of Notch, the future creator of the popular children's game Minecraft. When Notch first founded the company Mojang, Teddy believed Notch would make him Vice President of the company. Notch betrayed Teddy and banned him from the cooperation, as well as taking all the credit for creating Minecraft. ''Betrayed and vengeful, Teddy snuck into Notch's office (disguised in a clown mask) and burned it to the ground, unknowingly killing Notch's wife, who had stayed behind. The furious Notch rallied his coworkers and armed them with guns before chasing Teddy into a snowy forest. There, Teddy collapsed underneath the biggest tree in the forest. Notch found and confronted Teddy, who stated that he will "lay whatever you create in ruins" before getting shot. Years later, Teddy returned in the game and began killing players, both in the game and in real life (the original story, by Josh Anthony Orr, can be found at the link at the bottom of the page). Powers/Skills Teddy has many supernatural powers in both real life and the game. He can posses players and cause them to cause harm to themselves and others, drive people to the brink of insanity, create spheres of fire, crash games, teleport, manipulate shadows, create portals, shape shift, drag people into the game, manipulate ice, and much more. Teddy's main weapon of choice is an iron sword with blood on it, but he also uses sharp claws, an ax, snowballs that "eat" the opponent, and a series of party balloons that explode on contact. When in doubt, Teddy can also pull up his mask to reveal a frozen skeletal face that will proceed to let out an icy breathe that freezes anything it come in contact with. Teddy also uses various items from the family game ''Minecraft. Movelist Special Moves *'Monster: '''Teddy slashes the opponent across the chest with clawed hands twice before stomping on the ground, releasing an explosion of ice that knocks the opponent back *'PVP: Teddy summons his sword, which he uses to impale the opponent before teleporting behind him/her and stabbing the opponent again, this time in the neck *'Red Dust: '''Teddy throws a ball of ice at the opponent, freezing them. Teddy then plants down a redstone torch and teleports away as a dispenser off screen fires a series of arrows at the opponent *'Return to Sender: 'Teddy throws his ax at the opponent, which lands in his/her head. The opponent drops to his/her knees while two ghast tentacles appeared from the ground, pinning the opponent down. A series of ghast then fires a series of fireballs at the opponent *'Frost Ball: 'Teddy throws ball of ice at the opponent, which slows him/her down. The opponent also loses 10 percent of their special charge *'Psycho: 'Teddy uses his telekinesis to knock the opponent down as four ghast tentacles hold him/her down. Teddy then proceeds to stab the opponent with his sword *'Curling: 'Teddy slides a block of ice toward the opponent. If it hits him/her, he/she will be flipped over and land taking minimal damage *'Mauler: 'Teddy laughs and teleports away as a polar bear charges across the screen toward the opponent. The upgraded version of this attack is called '''Mauling '''and allows the polar bear to leap towards the opponent instead of running *'Snowball: 'Teddy throws a snowball at the opponent, which proceeds to stick on their face and slowly consume them before melting *'Teleport: '''Teddy melts and seeps into the ground, only to reappear at the other side of the stage (the upgraded version of this move, '''Surprise, allows Teddy to create an ice clone of himself in his place) *'Balloon Parade: '''Teddy summons a balloon and let's it fly towards the opponent. If it hits him/her, the balloon will explode into a swarm of bees that surround the opponent and begin to sting multiple times *'Throw: 'Teddy grabs the opponent by the neck and lifts him/her in the air before taking off his mask (revealing his true skeletal face) and letting a gust of extremely cold air blast out of his mouth, damaging the opponent *'Reverse Throw: 'Same as the previous, except Teddy teleports behind the opponent and instead of releasing a gust of cold wind, icicles pop out of Teddy's eyes and begin to impale the opponent's face Super Move * '''Reality: '''Teddy goes from his ''Minecraft ''avatar form to a realistic bloody body. Teddy's move set also changes, and he becomes about twice as a normal fighter. Some of the changed moves include: ** '''Peruvious: '''Teddy grabs an ax from offscreen and begins to rapidly attack his opponent with it while blood pours out of his eyes (replaces ''PVP) ** 'Renegation: '''Teddy grabs the opponents by the neck and starts to strangle them before a small meteor crashes to the ground, causing Teddy to teleport away just before impact (replaces ''Return to Sender) ** 'Guilt: '''Teddy throws an icicle at the opponent, causing him/her to drop to his/her knees. Teddy then proceeds to teleport in front of them and shove a snowball in their face (which begins to slowly consume them) before teleporting away (replaces ''Snowball) ** '''Console: '''Teddy smashes an Xbox One over the opponent head, causing their head to go through the console and get stuck. Teddy then turns it on, electrocuting the opponent (this is a callback to Teddy's first sighting on the Xbox One) Creepy Finishers * '''Update: '''Teddy smiles menacingly before the screen glitches out and the opponent finds themselves in a dimly lit bedroom in front of a TV. Teddy's hand breaks through the screen and drags them inside into a snowy Minecraft forest. The opponent slowly looks up and sees Teddy's face in the sky, standing from outside the TV screen. Teddy holds up a balloon and pops it. The screen constantly glitches and flashes while the opponent is shot multiple times with arrows from nearby strays * '''Winter Wonderland: '''Teddy (the realistic version) turns giant and crushes the opponent. When they wake up, they are strapped to a chair in the middle of a stage with a winter backdrop. Teddy appears and smashes their head with a mallet multiple time while men wearing stray masks dance around the opponent, pouring oil on him. They all stand still while Teddy lights a match and sets the opponent on fire Friendship * Teddy hands the opponent a balloon before slipping on ice and falling Poses Intro * Teddy breaks through the TV screen and creates flames in his hands Win * Teddy holds up Notch's skull and crushes it Victory * Teddy begins to glitch out before throwing a fireball at the camera, knocking it over and setting it on fire. Screams are heard while Teddy walks through the flames menacingly. The camera then glitches out and goes black Win Quotes * "I am an agent of vengeance!" * "You will fall like all the others!" * "Join me or burn in the Nether!" * "I am more than a video game...." Arcade Mode Intro * Teddy Crassus was one of the many vengeful spirits who were chosen to lead Mr. Creepypasta's army. After betraying his former master and attempting to take over his empire, Mr. Creepypasta forced him to fight in the Creepypasta tournament. Ending * The "Reaper of the Overworld" easily defeated all of his opponent. But when Teddy heard he wouldn't be rewarded in his suffering, he became furious. Teddy attacked, and killed, Mr. Creepypasta before absorbing his powers. Using them, Teddy freed himself from the world of Minecraft and started a second Ice Age. With no worthy adversaries, Teddy crowned himself emperor of the Earth, and began recruiting soldiers against the infamous Slenderman. Theme Song * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9-TDHt7Tco Notes * Teddy's original Creepypasta can be found at this link * The Creepy finisher ''Update ''is based off of Spiro's death in Teddy's third reported sighting, where he is trapped inside of the game and shot to death by strays * Teddy's snowballs are also based off of his fourth, where Teddy throws a snowball at one of the players and it proceeded to slowly consume his face, killing him * Teddy's creator, Joshua Anthony Orr, collaborated with making his move set * Teddy is the only character who works for Mr. Creepypasta and is considered the secondary antagonist * In the Creepypasta, although Teddy despises Notch, he is ironically unable to kill him. Since Teddy is not a demon, but a vengeful spirit, killing Notch would mean he would also die, as he would've completed his revenge * Teddy's voice consists of two voices overlapping each other * Teddy has his own stage called ''The Snowy Forest. ''This stage takes place in a snowy forest, and Minecraft skulls with real blood on them are seen sticking out of the snow. Teddy can also be seen in the background glitching out. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods